


Joyriding

by endlessformsmostbeautiful



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), London Spy
Genre: Fluff, danny driving, dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlessformsmostbeautiful/pseuds/endlessformsmostbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decides to let Danny take his most prized possession out for a spin. He may or may not need blood pressure medication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyriding

“Are you sure about this?” Danny asked for probably the hundredth time that night. He turned the chrome smartkey to the Aston in his hand, eyeing it apprehensively.  
“Yes, love,” James said, flashing a tight smile at the nervous man. “Now get in before I change my mind.” That’s all Danny needed before scrambling ungracefully into the driver’s seat. James walked smoothly around to the passenger seat he rarely sat in. Never had he let another person drive his most prized possession. Not Alex, not Q (thought he’s pretty sure they managed to steal it at some point while he was on one of his missions).  
Danny engaged the push button start and revved the engine loudly, awe playing across his features. He looked so small in the driver’s seat compared to Alex, or even Q somehow, a youthful giggle escaping his nose.  
“Seatbelt,” James reminded. “Alright. So pull out here and you can head down the road. It’s a bit curvy but there’s a straightaway around seven kilometers ahead. Take it easy.”  
“James,” Danny chastises, peeling out of the carpark “You really think I would…”  
“Jesus!” James grabbed the side of the passenger door as Danny took the turn a little too close to the curb, tires dulling against the rough cement.  
“Sorry! Sorry James!” Danny was tense head to toe, knuckles white on the steering wheel.  
“It’s alright, just… stay in the center of the lane.” If James’ overworn heart didn’t give out after this he would count it a blessing.  
They drove for a bit longer before Danny finally loosened up, testing the throttle more, pulling the car faster toward the dark horizon.  
“The straightaway is coming up, you can give it a bit more gas if you like.” Danny, not daring to take his eyes away from the road nodded, adjusting his grip in the optimal position James had showed him. “See that button on the bottom left of the wheel? Press it. But hold onto the wheel please.”  
“Okay. Okay here we go. I’m gonna press it. Right…” James hid his eyes behind his hand as Danny slowly inched his fingers toward the button. Danny sucked in air as the button engaged the turbo boots underneath the lower wheel wells, gluing their backs to the seats as the speed dial hit red. Danny’s shriek hit an inhuman decibel as James let a full-bellied laugh escape.  
“James! Jamesss!!!!” Danny yelled as the car began to back down to its normal speed. James was breathless with laughter as Danny babbled about how this was the best night of his young life.  
Later that evening, Danny and James returned home to a very relieved Alex and Q. James smiled contentedly as Danny outlined the events of the evening to their lovers. As they all fell into bed that night, James kissed Alex’s temple and murmured, “I’m surprised you aren’t even a little bit jealous”  
Alex sighed and turned over in bed, planting a light peck against the shell of James’ ear and intertwined his fingers with his fellow 00.  
“Q and I know where you hide your keys,” Alex said in his light monotone as he flicked off the lights and settled into bed.


End file.
